Smile
by Yukina01
Summary: Momoshiro terlihat tidak tenang selama latihan, Echizen yang penasaran mencoba bertanya tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan. Berusha untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu, permasalahan lain timbul sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya...


**Kredit Dulu :**

**Anime/Manga : Prince Of Tennis**

**Pengarang : Takeshi Konomi**

**Maka jadi semuanya bukan milik ku….aku cumin bikin FFnya saja :D**

**Silahkan review..kritik dan sarannya juga, ini masih part pertamanya dulu ^^**

**Terimakasih dah mau mampir dan membaca :D**

Smile

Pagi yang cerah di Seigaku, para anggota Klub Tenis Seigaku sedang berlatih anggota sibuk dengan training mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri dalam kejuaraan Nasional.

"Haaaaaaa~~~~~!" Terdengar helaan nafas,ternyata suara itu datang dari tengah lapangan terlihat Momoshiro yang sedang berkacak pinggang bingung. Matanya menatap bola tenis yang tergletak ditanah tak bergerak.

"Momo senpai?" Sapa Echizen tiba-tiba, sedang yang disapanya terjungkat kaget.

"Ah Echizen kau bikin kaget saja!" Ucap Momoshiro sambil memgangi dadanya, jantungnya berdengup kencang sekali.

"Momo senpai..ada apa dengan mu? Kau keliahatan aneh, tiba-tiba menghela nafas seperti itu" ucap Echizen tampa sadar dirinya ikut menatap bola tenis yang tergeletak ditanah, dipungutunya bola itu sambil dilempar-lemparkannya keudara.

"Aaaaaaa...Echizen, kau senggankan?ayo latih tanding dengan diri ku?" Ucap Momoshiro tiba-tiba sambil menarik Echizen tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Achizen sebelumnya, sedang yang ditarik mengikuti saja tanpa bicara apapun.

"Momo Senpai...Ada apa dengan diri mu?" Ucap Echizen mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya tadi, sambil memulai serve pertamanya.

"Ha?Aku tidak apa-apa!" Teriak Momoshiro sambil membalas serve yang diberikan Echizen.  
>"Ehmmm~~~!" Sepertinya Echizen tidak puas dengan jawaban dari senpainya ini, dibalasnya pukulan Momoshiro dengan smash yang keras. Namun pukulan itu tidak dapat dibalas dengan baik oleh Momo.<p>

"Aaaaah...Semakin hari kau semakin bagus saja ya! Ha...ha...ha...ha!" Ucap Momo sambil tertawa.

"Itu hanya pukulan biasa, kau tidak serius main ya!" Ucap Echizen sedikit kesal.

"Eeeeeh...aku serius koch!" Ucap Momo mebela diri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tidak mau main lagi!" Ucap Echizen sambil meninggalkan lapangan.

"Heiiii~~~Haaaaa~~~!" Sekali lagi Echizen mendengar helaan nafas itu lagi kepalanya mengok sesaat menatap curiga senpainya, sedang yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, segera dia memalingkan mukanya tak mengerti.

"Hei Momo!" Ucap Inui tiba-tiba sambil menatap lekat-lekat Momoshiro, wajanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Pria didepannya.

"Haaaa...iiii~~~~!" Ucap Momo terbata-bata kaget.

"Kau tidak konsetrasi ya, kau ingat tidak tadi apa yang aku bilang?"Ucap Inui sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aaaaa...latian kita sudah selesai?" Ucap Momo seenaknya. Inui diam kemudian berjalan bebrapa langkah dan mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisikan cairan yang berwarna hijau keungu-unguan dengan bau yang menyengat.

"Minumlah ini biar ingatan mu bisa lebih baik!" Ucap Inui, sambil memberikan gelas itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Momo. Momo segera meminum dari gelas itu, tak lama terdengar jeritan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Bagus...bagus!" Ucap Inui sambil mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Nah Echizen harus minum ini!" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya, ternyata Fuji yang datang sambil membawa sebotol susu. Echizen mengambilnya dan meminumnya, matanya memandang Momoshiro lekat, banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Echizen menunggu Momo menjemputnya didepan rumah, kakinya bergoyang-goyang lelah berdiri menunggu jemputannya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Echizen~~~~!Maaf aku terlambat!" Terdengar suara Momo mendekat sambil menganyuh sepedanya terburu-buru, Echizen hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Selama perjalanan Echizen bisa mendengar ocehan Momo yang terus saja keluar dari dalam mulutnya, keliahatannya tidak ada masalah dengan senpainya yang satu ini pikirnya. Namun hatinya terus berfikir kalau ada yang tidak beres terutama melihat kejadian kemarin. Tanpa sadar dirinya memperhatikan Momo. Sejak awal masuk klub semakin hari dirinya semakin dekat dengan senpainya ini, berangkat bersama, diantar dan dijemput, setiap hari melihat Momo dari belakang punggungnya seperti ini. Ternyata punggung Momo senpai lebar juga ya, pikirnya. Rambutnya tegak berdiri rapi pasti sulit menatanya seperti ini setiap hari.

"Hei Echizen...!" Tiba-tiba saja Momo menengok tiba-tiba. Keget dengan panggilan mendadak tersbut, pegangan Echizen lepas, sepeda oleng dan keduanya jatuh bersamaan.

"Adududududududduh!" Rintih Momo sambil memegangi kepalanya, Echizen hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Ah Echizen kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Momo segera.

"Un...!" Angguk Echizen.

"Aaaaah...kau membuat ku kaget saja!" Ucap Momo sambil terduduk lemas.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba pegangan ku lepas!" Ucap Echisen tanpa Menatap Momo.

"Ah sudahlah yang penting tidak ada yang terluka!" Ucap Momoshiro, sesaat dia terdiam dan menarik wajah Echizen dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tanganya menyentuh wajah Echizen mendekati bibirinya.

"Eh sen...pai!" Ucap Echizen terbata-bata.

"Ah dibagian sini ternya luka ya...darahnya keluar, perih tidak?" Ucap Momo santai.

"Eh?Tidak sakit!" Ucap Echizen sambil menangkis tangan Momo, segera dia berdiri dan mengusap luka dibibirnya dengan lengan baju sembarangan.

"Hei jangan diusap seperti itu, nanti infeksi!" segera Momo meraih tangan Echizen dan menariknya mendekati sepeda, Echizen hanya bisa terdiam. Ditatapnya tangannya yang dipegang dengan erat oleh senpainya ini, hatinya berdeguk kencang tidak karuan.

"Ayo kita lanjukan perjalanan ke sekolah!" lanjut Momo lagi.

Selama perjalanan Echizen tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, sepertinya ada yang salah dihatinya.


End file.
